Situaciones Inesperadas
by xEmilionx
Summary: Historias de un solo capítulo ambientadas para todas las parejas crack o canon de la serie Naruto y Boruto. Donde el amor como también la pasión puede ocurrir en los momentos menos esperados para los personajes, añadiendo sucesos locos y explícitos. Cada episodio se puede enfocar en el mundo ninja o de mundos alternos, además de contener escenas íntimas entre dos o más personajes.
1. Noche ardiente con mi vecina

_Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Noche ardiente con mi vecina"**_

 **{Naruto x Hinata}**

Era una noche fría en la ciudad de Japón. Un joven caminaba en solitario entre las oscuras calles de su barrio vistiendo con ropa para la estación, se mantuvo inquieto sobre las cosas que le ocurrieron en este día tan ajetreado. Había entrado a un edificio que tenía diez pisos aproximados, siendo en realidad un vecindario para la gente soltera, comenzó a subir por las fastidiosas escaleras hasta llegar al séptimo piso, ahí se detuvo para llegar a la puerta de su departamento.

Sin embargo hubo algo que lo sorprendió.

—Maldición. Olvidé mis llaves en la oficina —el chico se maldijo por su mala suerte, rebuscando con desesperación entre sus bolsillos. Soltó un suspiro desganado—. Perfecto... Primero llego tarde al trabajo y ahora me quedo afuera de mi propio hogar. Este día no puede ser tan peor.

—¿Naruto-kun?

De repente giró su cabeza ante esa voz cantarina para contemplar la presencia de una bella joven de tez blanca como la nieve, cabellera larga y oscura, y unos preciosos ojos de color plateado. Ella venía vestida con ropa simple pero acogedora; consistiendo en una falda larga, polera de color rosa y una casaca morada.

Esa muchacha resultó ser Hinata Hyuga, su vecina de al lado.

—¿Te sucede algo? —le preguntó al notar la inquietud del rubio.

—¡Ah! Hola, Hinata. No pasa nada. Solo me he olvidado las llaves de mi departamento y ahora no puedo ingresar —se burló de su desdicha, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza—. Algo tonto, ¿no lo crees?

—N-no creo que sea algo tonto, Naruto-kun —habló con voz calmada—. Solo fuiste un poco descuidado al estar apresurado. Bueno, eso creo yo.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Pero... Ahora no podré regresar a la oficina a tiempo. Ahh, supongo que tendré que dormir en un hotel por esta noche.

Justo cuando iba a retirarse del edificio, sintió a Hinata sujetar de su manga.

—Si quieres... puedes quedarte en mi departamento por hoy.

El rubio se extrañó por la petición de su vecina e iba a rechazarlo por no querer incomodarla, pero por otro lado, la temperatura empezaba a bajar debido al clima. Por lo tanto, eligió aceptar su amable oferta.

—Gracias por tu generosidad, Hinata.

La joven sonrió dulcemente por su aceptación.

—De nada, Naruto-kun.

* * *

Hinata lo invito a pasar a su hogar, Naruto estando adentro, quedó asombrado por cómo lucía el departamento de su vecina encontrándose detalles de pinturas tradicionales y decoraciones alucinantes que cubría todo el entorno.

—Puedes tomar asiento en la sala mientras yo te traigo algo para beber —le informó ella, yéndose hacia la cocina para preparar una bebida a su invitado.

Naruto, haciendo caso, se sentó en el sofá.

—Vaya. Con que así luce la casa de una chica —por curiosidad miró un retrato que estaba colocado en la mesa—. Supongo que esta debe de ser su familia.

—Perdona la demora, Naruto-kun —apareció Hinata a su lado, entregándole una taza de té.

—Oh, no te preocupes. En realidad no fue para tanto —probó el té—. Increíble. El té esta delicioso. ¿De qué sabor es?

—Esto, durazno.

—Durazno, eh. Pues debo comprar esto para la próxima semana. Nunca imagine que fuera tan sabroso.

—Me alegro que te halla encantado.

En eso, la mente de Naruto recordó un momento inesperado.

—Ahora que lo pienso... Siempre que me meto en un lio, tú estás ahí para ayudarme, Hinata. ¿Por qué motivo lo haces?

—B-bueno, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?

—¡Ah, claro! —chasqueó los dedos—. Fue en el mismo día que viniste a vivir a este edificio. Creo que fue alrededor de dos años.

 **"Flashback"**

Naruto cruzaba por las calles durante una tarde tranquila. El motivo de su felicidad se debía a que las cosas en su trabajo le había ido de maravilla, recibiendo un jugoso sueldo de parte de su jefe por su gran empeño laboral. Casi llegando a su departamento, observo curioso un camión de mudanza, dándole la sospecha que habría un nuevo inquilino en la zona.

En ese momento no le prestó mucha atención, yéndose a descansar a su hogar.

Tras anochecer, se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaba ninguna reserva de comida, en especial su adorado ramen. No tuvo más opción que salir al mercado a comprar más provisiones.

Al llegar a su destino, tardó unos diez minutos, aliviado de que todavía siguiera abierto.

Durante su trayecto de vuelta a su querido departamento, pudo divisar a dos sujetos sospechosos rodeando a una indefensa chica. No se demoró en captar que se encontraba en serios aprietos, después de todo, él conocía las zonas peligrosas de su vecindario.

—¡Oigan! Será mejor que la dejen en paz si no quieren meterse en problemas.

Aquellas dos personas se voltearon a verlo con una expresión intimidante.

—Será mejor que te vayas, rubiecito. Nosotros la vimos primero.

—Deberías hacerle caso a mi colega y no meterte en donde no te llaman. No ves que estamos teniendo una pequeña charla con esta linda jovencita.

En eso, Naruto dejo la bolsa en el suelo y apretó los puños.

—Ustedes, solo son unos aprovechados con las mujeres. ¿Acaso no tienen dignidad?

Cansados de escucharlo hablar se fueron de frente contra Naruto y así comenzó la pelea. Sin embargo, la pelea no dudo mucho como se pensó mostrando a un Naruto tirado en el suelo con algunos golpes en la cara, mientras ambos sujetos estaban agitados por el esfuerzo.

—No debiste meterte con nosotros.

—Ya no vale la pena, colega. Vayámonos de aquí.

De esta forma, ambos desaparecieron entre las sombras de la noche.

La joven que observó la valentía de Naruto corrió para socorrerlo.

—¿T-te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien. Solo tengo algunos golpes, nada grave —le dijo adolorido, comenzando a levantarse del suelo—. Y tú, ¿estás bien?

—S-sí, estoy bien. N-no me hizo nada desde que tú apareciste. T-te agradezco por venir a ayudarme —le respondió aún aterrada luego de vivir tal experiencia—. ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia?

—Te digo que no es nada. Solo necesito descansar para estar como nuevo.

—A-al menos puedo ayudarte a llegar a tu casa —se ofreció exigente, a lo cual Naruto no pudo oponerse a ella estando lastimado para moverse.

Siguiendo por el rumbo hacia su departamento, ambos jóvenes llegaron al edificio.

—¿Aquí vives? —le preguntó, asombrada.

—¡Así es! Acá vivo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

—P-pues, ¡yo vivo también aquí!

—¡En serio! ¿Nunca te había visto por estos lados?

—E-eso es porque recién me mudé a esta ciudad para buscar nuevas oportunidades.

— _"¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Hace unas horas estaba un camión estacionado en la calle, así que ella es la nueva inquilina"_ —pensó—. Entonces vas a vivir aquí. Y dime, ¿en qué departamento vives?

—En el treinta y dos.

—¡Wow! Yo vivo en el treinta y tres. Eso significa que seremos vecinos —dijo el rubio, muy animado—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—M-me llamo Hyuga Hinata —se presentó.

—Es un placer conocerte, Hinata-san. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto —le extendió su mano de forma amistosa—. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien a partir de ahora.

 **"Fin del flashback"**

—Desde aquel momento me has ayudado demasiado, Hinata.

—N-no es para tanto, Naruto-kun. Si no me hubieras ayudado en aquella noche, yo no sé qué habría sido de mí.

—Eso ya quedo en el pasado —decidió cambiar de tema para tranquilizarla—. Lo bueno es que nos ayudó a conocernos mejor, ¿no?

Hinata estuvo maravillada por sus palabras, de algún modo, el rubio no notaba el obvio interés romántico que despertó en ella.

Naruto, por otra parte, se sentía afortunado de estar a su lado. Le parecía confiable y hermosa, pero no lograba entender ese extraño sentir en su corazón cada que vez que le hablaba. Incluso se decía a sí mismo que era amistad pura entre vecinos, no estando completamente seguro de lo que le producía su mera compañía.

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche. A esa hora, Naruto se había quedado hospedado en una habitación vacía estando acostado en una cama y mirando vagamente el techo, soltando al mismo tiempo un largo bostezo para quedarse dormido.

De pronto, se levantó de imprevisto y con mucha urgencia.

Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, dándose cuenta que transcurrió una media hora por lo cual salió de su cuarto con dirección al baño. Tras acabar con sus necesidades estaba dirigiéndose de vuelta a su cuarto.

Entonces...

 **¡Ahh** **!**

Se oyó un extraño ruido agudo retumbando entre las paredes, siendo escuchado por Naruto que se preguntaba de dónde provenía dicho sonido.

 **¡Ahh** **!**

De nuevo volvió a oírse, ahora levemente. Su curiosidad fue tan grande que trato de localizar como sea el origen de aquellos ruidos, guiándose por los constantes ruidos y llegando a una habitación. Fue ahí entonces que pudo escuchar con total claridad esos extraños sonidos.

¡Esos ruidos resultaron ser los gemidos de su vecina Hinata!

Naruto tragó saliva de solo imaginar lo que estaba ocurriendo adentro. Su corazón y su cuerpo se estremecieron, colocando su oreja en la puerta.

En el interior de la habitación, Hinata tenía parte de su pijama suelta; su pantalón estaba tirado en el suelo, sus bragas blancas estaban semi salida de su entrepierna revelando un poco su depilada vagina, y su polera azul estuvo levantada. Además que sus pechos se encontraban descubiertos mostrando un atrevido sostén negro.

La joven se encontraba echada en su cama mientras se auto-complacía. Sus gemidos fueron más audibles debido a los movimientos acelerados de sus dedos dentro de su intimidad, la otra mano disponible lo usaba para masajear uno de sus pechos ya erectos.

—N-Naruto-kun...

Entre sus débiles suspiros nombraba el nombre de su amado. A decir verdad, la Hyuga había estado ocultando sus sentimientos hacia él por inseguridad y miedo a un rechazo, por lo cual la masturbación fue su único método de consuelo para reprimirlo.

—Como desearía que me vieras de otra forma que no solo sea tu vecina... Te amo tanto... ¡Ah! ¡Me corro! —había llegado a su ansiado orgasmo, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas debido al cansancio. Su respiración estaba agitada, provocando que sus enormes pechos se movieran de forma pervertida.

A pesar del placer generado, Hinata se sentía sucia e inmoral por lo que hizo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba impactado por lo que escuchó. ¿Hinata lo ama? Aún no se creía lo que había oído. Si bien, ella le parecía muy hermosa y atractiva, jamás le vio con otros ojos, o tal vez, nunca se percató de lo que sentía por ella.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza negándose a creer en sus propias palabras porque estaba sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas. Se trataba de Hinata, su vecina amable y bondadosa, la chica que conoció hace dos años. Admitía que tenía un cuerpo bien cuidado, como deseable para cualquier hombre. Suspiro por un rato al tener un pensamiento indebido sobre ella y trató de alejarse de ahí como sea, haciendo como si esto nunca hubiera pasado. No obstante, la puerta se hallaba casi abierta y cuando intentó irse, este se tropezó por un simple descuido en sus pies y ocasionando que cayera en el interior de la habitación.

Para cuando Naruto se levantó, sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Frente a él, estaba Hinata, quien tenía la cara toda roja y tapando muy apresurada sus pechos con su polera mientras cerraba sus delicadas piernas.

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron de inmediato.

El Uzumaki se quedó mudo por la mirada nerviosa de su vecina. Si antes menciono que ella tenía un buen cuerpo, ahora diría que era una mujer asombrosa como sensual.

—N-N-N-Naruto-kun. ¿Q-Q-Qué haces en mi cuarto?

A Naruto le sorprendió que a pesar de la situación, ella siguiera nerviosa y avergonzada, pues se esperaba que hubiera insultos o golpes de su parte por observarla haciendo "eso".

—Hinata, puedo explicarlo —en realidad no sabía qué explicar en su defensa. En primer lugar, había venido a su cuarto por simple curiosidad debido a sus gemidos.

—¿M-me estabas espiando? —le interrogó. Su cara se enrojeció aún más y comenzó a echar humos por las orejas de solo pensar que él hubiera escuchado todo lo que dijo.

—Yo solo escuche extraños ruidos desde la sala y quise averiguar lo que ocurría —sacudió sus manos para negar los hechos de culpabilidad—. Nunca tuve la intención de espiarte y nada por el estilo. Aunque... Sin querer, pude oír lo que dijiste sobre mí.

Lo que tanto temió Hinata se hizo realidad, ahora mismo quería enterrarse viva.

—Hinata. ¿Tú me amas?

El corazón de la joven latía a una velocidad increíble. La persona que amaba en secreto lo había descubierto, ahora ella misma se encontraba en una lucha interna si hablar de sus sentimientos o negarlos como siempre lo hacía.

Odiaba mostrarse débil e impotente. Entonces, prefirió abandonar por una vez en su vida su inseguridad y cobardía en esta noche tan oportuna.

Hinata, por primera vez, se armó de valor para hablarle apropiadamente su verdadero sentir hacia Naruto, sabiendo que podría sufrir un duro rechazo. Pero al menos se sentiría bien consigo misma y podría continuar con la amistad que ambos llevaban como buenos vecinos.

—Es verdad, Naruto-kun. Te amo. Desde que me protegiste de aquellos sujetos me sentía aliviada por tu coraje. Al principio, solo era por generosidad, pero luego me enamoré al conocerte mejor. Yo no tenía el valor para decírtelo a la cara, por eso siempre te ayudaba como una muestra de mi afecto hacia ti.

Tal confesión hizo que Naruto se sintiera por alguna razón especial, aunque sea un poco. Se sentía atraído por la muchacha de ojos perlas, sin tan solo le diera una oportunidad para formar una relación, tal vez, solo tal vez, al final podría funcionar.

—Sabes Hinata, lo he estado pensando por un momento y podríamos intentarlo —le dijo algo nervioso, rascando un poco su mejilla—. Tú... ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

—Naruto-kun... —pequeñas lágrimas se escurrieron por su hermosa cara—. ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia!

Tras formalizar oficialmente su relación. Ambos se sintieron a gusto con el otro, sin embargo Naruto no podía despegar sus ojos zafiros de esos grandes y jugosos pechos de su ahora novia, después de todo, era un hombre saludable y con necesidades. Hinata se percató de la observación del rubio. Se sentía muy avergonzada por ser observada en estas condiciones, repentinamente, se le ocurrió algo que jamás pensó hacer.

—¿Q-quieres verlos?

—¡Eh!

—M-mis pechos... ¿Q-quieres verlos?

Naruto se asombró por su pregunta. Realmente tenía mucha ganas de verlos y la maldita curiosidad lo mataba a cada momento, así que optó por asentir nervioso con la cabeza, fue entonces que Hinata respiro hondo por lo que haría en ese mismo instante. Alzó lentamente su polera hasta poder quitárselo de encima dejando expuesto sus pechos cubiertos por su sostén.

El Uzumaki se quedó admirando como bobo los desarrollados atributos de su novia.

— _"¡Son enormes!"_ —fue lo primero que pensó. Sin querer, se acercó más a ella, rodeando con sus fuertes manos por su espalda para encontrar el sujetador, cuando lo encontró, el sostén salió volando a unos metros de la habitación.

Naruto se sentía muy afortunado de contemplar sus pezones tan rosados y de gran tamaño. Su impulso de tocarlos le ganó, cogiendo ambas con sus manos ocasionando que Hinata liberada un pequeño gemido ante el repentino contacto, sorprendido de que sus tetas ocuparan toda su mano. Realmente no exageraba con decir que eran enormes, y eso le encantaba mucho.

—Hinata. Tus pechos son muy suaves —movió sus manos para explorar su voluptuosidad.

— _"Naruto-kun está tocando mis pechos con mucha intensidad. Es mucho mejor que cuando uso mis propias manos"_ —pensó la Hyuga, controlando su voz para no gemir y alertar a sus demás vecinos.

La atmósfera en la habitación comenzó a ser sofocante y asfixiante.

Naruto continuaba acariciando sin cesar los pechos de Hinata mientras ella lo disfrutaba, llegando a un momento en que detuvo su acción dejando anonadada a la joven.

—¿Ocurre algo Naruto-kun?

—Hinata... —sintió incomodidad por lo que iba a decir—. Quiero llegar hasta el final.

Ella solo se mostró sorprendida. Nunca se esperó esa petición de su pareja, aunque eso no impidió que continuara con el siguiente paso. Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo para tener la decencia de esperar un poco más y entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma.

Con una tierna sonrisa, Hinata asaltó sus labios con mucho cariño y devoción, dándole así su primer beso.

—Puedes hacerlo, Naruto-kun —le susurró en su oreja—. Ahora que somos una pareja, es normal que demostremos nuestro amor.

—Hinata...

Naruto se le acercó para volver a besarla mientras tomaba de nuevo sus pechos. La aceleración de sus corazones se encontraban a niveles extremos, al separarse, Hinata comenzó a quitarse la parte restante de su pijama revelando su torso desnudo. Él también lo hizo, solo quedando en boxer.

Al cabo de un rato, el Uzumaki se encontraba sentado en la cama viendo a Hinata arrodillándose a la altura de sus piernas. Ella se dignó a quitarle la última prenda dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto, provocando que de vuelta se sonrojada.

Acercando su boca a su pene, ella comenzó a lamerlo desde la punta, siendo toda una inexperta en la felación. Uso su lengua en diferentes lados para intentar estimularlo lo mejor posible. Naruto soltó un ronco gemido. Tras notar que funcionaba, intentó profundizarlo metiéndolo en su boca, le dolió, pero continuo, moviéndose lento de arriba hacia abajo, cuando se acostumbró a su movimiento aumento la velocidad. Los pezones de Hinata se endurecían producto de su excitación y su cuerpo estaba todo sudoroso.

De pronto sintió como el pene de Naruto temblaba.

Sin avisarle, el rubio no tardo demasiado en llegar a su clímax derramando su esencia blanquecina dentro de la boca de su novia, quien intentó tragárselo como pudo.

Al final, ella tosió dejando caer rastro de semen en el suelo.

—¡¿Estás bien Hinata?!

—S-sí. Es la primera vez que hago esto, por eso no pude hacerlo correctamente. ¿Te gusto?

—Demasiado. Incluso siendo tu primera vez me hiciste sentir muy bien.

—C-creo que sigue lo más importante —con pasos lentos, Hinata se acomodó en la cama abriendo un poco sus piernas para dejar expuesta la entrada de su vagina.

Naruto, sabiendo que hacer a continuación, se recostó encima de la Hyuga alineando su erecto miembro entre sus piernas, la pudo escuchar quejarse un poco cuando solo lo metió un poco. Ambos se sentían nerviosos como ansiosos por hacerlo. Finalmente, se decidió por entrar en su interior de un solo golpe, la sensación placentera no demoro en recorrer su cuerpo, sintiendo como su miembro se envolvía entre las estrechas paredes vaginales. Por otra parte, Hinata gimió con fuerza al sentir su himen romperse junto con un doloroso ardor en su zona íntima.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos hasta que Naruto decidió actuar, moviéndose lentamente, su compañera le insistió en continuar con su labor, embistiéndola con suavidad para que se acostumbrara. El interior de su vagina era cálido y estrecho, eso le provocaba muchas ganas de querer aumentar la velocidad. Hinata dejo de sentir dolor y en cambio recibió placer, torpemente movió sus caderas para seguirle el ritmo a su pareja, después lo rodeo con sus piernas para hacer la penetración fuese más profunda y firme.

—¿Te gusta como lo hago, Naruto-kun? —le dijo con voz agitada, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras el rubio la embestían con más fuerza.

—Me encanta tu cuerpo, Hinata. Eres sorprendente en todo —en un acto repentino dio un giro a su cuerpo haciendo que Hinata estuviera ahora encima de él, luego tomó su redondo trasero y la penetró más profundo—. Ahh... Eres la mejor.

—¡Ah! ¡No te detengas! —le suplicó, aferrando sus manos en su musculoso pecho y sintiendo la increíble agitación de su corazón.

La cama rechinaba por un buen tiempo debido a sus constantes movimientos. Naruto le daba profundas embestidas a la vagina de Hinata, casi besando su útero. Ella lo besaba en el cuello de manera picara y traviesa a la vez que sus caderas seguían moviéndose sin parar.

Ambos gemían ante el frenesí de sus cuerpos chocando entre sí.

La lujuria y la pasión todavía no acababan, siendo apenas el comienzo de la noche. Naruto estuvo cansado de estar en la misma posición que, en un impulso, la recostó de vuelta a la cama. Cuando dio la primera estocada pudo tocar la parte más profunda de Hinata, su útero. En consecuencia Hinata no pudo resistirse a gemir muy fuerte. Naruto sintió su cuerpo temblar otra vez luego de que su entrada le empezara a apretar.

Un par de movimientos más y los dos llegaron a su esperado clímax. Hinata abrió los ojos y soltó un sonoro gemido, sintiendo como algo viscoso y pegajoso la llenaba por dentro. Naruto, agotado, sacó su miembro de su interior, ella gimió débilmente al desprenderse de él.

Ahí pudo observar como su vagina chorreaba una gran cantidad de su semen junto con algo de sangre, ensuciando inevitablemente las sábanas. Se sintió muy bien luego de terminar su acto carnal, pero miró asombrado a Hinata que deseaba repetir otra ronda.

Naruto introdujo de nuevo su miembro en el interior de Hinata, enterrándola profundamente, volviendo a recrear su mágica danza de amor mutuo.

La noche todavía continuaba. Naruto despertó luego de aquella sección con su novia, quien ahora dormía como un ángel en su brazo, sin resistirse, acarició su largo cabello con dulzura.

—Eso fue... Eso fue maravilloso —decía Hinata entrecortada, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas.

—Sabes Hinata. Este puede ser el mejor inicio en nuestra relación —la besó apasionadamente, pensando en el futuro que llevaría a su lado.

Para Naruto, no todo fue tan malo en este día como lo pensó en el comienzo, pues ahora tenía a una bella novia y a una encantadora vecina. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Les encanto está nueva temática que estoy probando, lectores. Bueno, empiezo a decirles que he creado una serie de One-shot para su deleite, pero antes, pongan el nombre de su pareja favorita ya que lo pondré en una lista para los próximos capítulos. Puede tratarse de un romance pasional entre dos, tres o hasta cuatro, incluso yuri. ¡Ojo! Yo no hago nada yaoi para su información.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes, lectores, hasta la próxima._


	2. La propuesta de una buena amiga

_Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"La propuesta de una buena amiga"**_

 **{Naruto x Hinata x Sakura}**

A sus veinte años, Hinata Hyuga logró entrar a una de las mejores empresas más importantes y conocidas del todo el país, pues se trataba de la Corporación Konoha.

Desde el comienzo vestía con un uniforme formal de secretaria. El traje consistía en una falda corta y de color negro junto con una camisa blanca, además que llevar puesto su cabello en una cola de caballo al tenerlo muy largo.

En el transcurso de sus primeros días en la oficina tuvo la suerte de conocer a varias compañeras de su misma profesión, siendo en especial a una joven de su misma edad. Su nombre era Sakura Haruno. Una chica de cabello rosado y ojos esmeraldas que vivía la vida como si no hubiera un mañana, muy opuesto a Hinata que tenía una personalidad calmada y reservada. Esa misma joven se volvió en su mejor amiga desde entonces.

Las semanas pasaron volando a una velocidad increíble, donde la inexperta Hinata había mejorado su rendimiento laboral, siendo muy servicial para sus superiores.

Un día se encontraba llevando consigo documentos muy importantes por un encargo de su jefe, la cantidad de papeles le dificultaba la visión y, sin esperárselo, chocó con alguien ocasionando que los papeles salieran volando en todo el pasillo. Ella estando algo aturdida por el choque y apoyando su trasero en el frío suelo, pudo fijar sus ojos en la persona que se encontraba también en el suelo producto del impacto.

Tenía el cabello rubio y corto, ojos azules, y singulares marcas felinas en las mejillas.

Esa misma persona se disculpó con ella y le ayudó a recoger todos los papeles que ahora estaban dispersos por toda la zona. Cuando le entregó la última, le sonrió con simpatía para despedirse, diciéndole que estaba apurado con una reunión. Hinata igualmente se despidió, yéndose a cumplir con su respectivo deber.

Sin que ambos lo supieran. Aquel accidente fue el inicio de un posible reencuentro.

A los días siguientes, Hinata se enteró por medio de sus compañeras que el muchacho rubio que chocó intencionalmente era Naruto Uzumaki, la mano derecha del jefe de la empresa. Tras llegar a la tarde, se volvió a encontrar de pura casualidad con aquel chico que estaba en la puerta de salida, ofreciéndole un café de manera amable en el establecimiento más cercano, siendo aceptado por la muchacha.

Los minutos que paso a su lado fueron muy agradables.

Naruto hablaba de una forma chistosa sobre el accidente de hace algunos días, intentando disculparse por su distracción, a lo cual Hinata lo entendió de forma cortés. Incluso ella misma se disculpó por su propio descuido.

De alguna manera habían llegado a interactuar cómodamente durante cada conversación, logrando así, una inesperada amistad. Y con el transcurso de las semanas, esa misma amistad evolucionaría hasta el punto de volverse amor mutuo y terminando por formarse una relación de pareja.

* * *

Era un mes de Marzo en la ciudad de Tokyo. El día brilló con mucha intensidad en esta época del año, como era costumbre de todos los días, Hinata llego puntual a su hora de trabajo y alisto lo necesario para prepararse.

Tiempo después sus demás compañeras llegaron, apareciendo Sakura que parecía soñolienta y con largas ojeras adornando sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Buenos días, Sakura-san.

—Ah, hola Hinata —devolvió el saludo y después soltó un largo bostezo.

—De nuevo te has madrugado viendo esas novelas turcas.

—Ya te pareces a mi mamá —le dijo en tono burlón—. Lo intento, pero es imposible no quedarse despierta hasta tan tarde por sus excelentes tramas argumentales.

Hinata dio un pequeño suspiro.

—Solo procura no dormirte en tu hora de trabajo. En algún momento los jefes podrían enterarse de tus constantes tardanzas.

—No tienes que preocuparte, lo tendré en cuenta. Además, como eres la novia de la mano derecha de la empresa puede tal vez ayudarme un poco en cambiar mi asistencia.

—¡Sakura-san!

—Es broma, Hinata. Es muy probable que lo metería en serios aprietos por mis asuntos egoístas —le guiño el ojo con picardía—. Hablando de él, ¿cómo les va en su relación?

—N-nos está yendo muy bien.

—Hinata... —se cruzó de manos al no creerle, incluso más por la forma de decirlo—. ¡Vamos cuenta, mujer! Quiero oír chismes sobre tu vida sentimental.

—Está bien. Tú ganas —totalmente derrotada, unió sus dedos nerviosamente—. En realidad hemos estado saliendo en estos últimos meses, pero aún no experimentamos en tener nuestras cosas privadas como una pareja real.

—¡Eh, ¿a qué te refieres con tener "cosas privadas"?! —eso último lo menciono doblando dos dedos en ambas manos.

En eso, Hinata decidió acercarse a su oído para decirlo correctamente.

—Ya veo. Ustedes son unos principiantes en tener relaciones sexuales.

—¡No lo digas tan alto! —habló exaltada y con los ojos llorosos.

—Tranquila Hinata. No hay nadie cerca de nosotras —luego colocó un dedo en su mentón—. Veamos... Hinata, ¿qué sabes sobre el sexo?

La joven de cabellera azulada se quedó muda y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Eso significa que no sabes mucho. Eso quiere decir que Naruto siempre ha tenido la iniciativa de proponértelo, ¿cierto?

—Algunas veces.

—Entiendo. Sacando mi propia conclusión, he determinado que su relación acabará en una amistad —declaró con firmeza—. Si yo fuera tú haría algo pronto.

—¿Qué debería hacer, Sakura-san? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Tienes suerte amiga. Puedo ayudarte en tu problema sexual, no por algo tengo experiencia gracias a mis antiguas citas —dijo toda orgullosa, golpeando su pecho—. Tan solo quedaría planear el día, y claro, convencer a Naruto.

—P-podríamos hacerlo el sábado —le sugirió, después miró a su amiga con ciertas dudas—. Pero ¿cómo nos ayudarás en nuestro problema de intimidad?

—De eso no te preocupes. Yo lo tengo todo bajo control.

Y así la jornada laboral dio inicio para los trabajadores de la empresa, junto con la propuesta entre ambas amigas. El tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Durante esos días, Hinata logro convencer a su novio para que venga a su casa por la mañana, tal como Sakura se lo había dicho. Naruto, ignorando los motivos, acepto su invitación sin problemas.

* * *

La refrescante mañana del sábado era el día favorito de muchas personas. Un claro día de relajación y entretenimiento para las familias. Naruto había llegado puntual a la casa de la Hyuga, siendo la diez en punto respectivamente, Hinata le abrió enseguida la puerta luego que este tocara el timbre.

Ambos se saludaron con un beso corto y simple, después entraron, Hinata lo invito a sentarse en el mueble mientras se encargaba de preparar té.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella trajo dos tazas y los colocó en la pequeña mesa.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo, Hinata-chan? —Naruto inició la conversación, bebiendo de su taza.

—Nada importante, lo mismo de siempre —le respondió calmada.

—Eso significa que Sakura-chan no te ha causado muchos problemas como es costumbre.

—No deberías ser tan cruel con Sakura-san —le regañó, inflando sus mejillas.

—Solo fue una broma, Hinata-chan. Desde que somos pareja he comprendido tu relación con ella, y sé muy bien sobre la amistad tan grande que se tienen.

—Me alegro mucho que lo comprendas, Naruto-kun —y le sonrió dulcemente.

La pequeña conversación entre ambos se trató más que nada sobre su vida laboral que duró algunas horas. Hinata supo que debía empezar con las sugerencias que le indicó ayer su amiga de pelo rosado, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a la radio y encenderlo.

Naruto se quedó observando hipnotizado las caderas de su novia que se movía de un lado a otro, siendo su delantera la que se llevó su mayor atención.

—¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun? —le preguntó al notarlo muy callado.

—N-nada —contestó apresurado y volteando su rostro a otro lado.

— _"Es tal como lo dijo Sakura-san. Naruto-kun me ha estado mirando desde que me moví de mi sitio e hice esos movimientos tan provocativos. ¡Qué vergüenza! B-bien, ahora debo seguir con la siguiente instrucción"_ —dejando la radio todavía apagado, la de ojos blancos se acercó a su novio tomando de su mano—. Naruto-kun... T-te gustaría ver algunas fotos que tengo guardado en mi habitación.

—Ah, claro —aceptó el muy inocente.

Subiendo por las escaleras que conducía al segundo piso, se fueron cruzando por algunas puertas hasta llegar a la indicada.

Para Naruto fue la primera vez que conocía la habitación de su novia, ya que no era habitual en ella mostrar sus cosas personales debido a su personalidad tímida. Miró con sumo detalle la habitación sintiendo un agradable aroma a flores en sus fosas nasales, los diseños revelaba lo femenino que se veía.

De repente Hinata lo abrazó de frente haciendo que este se cayera a su cama.

—¿Hinata-chan?

Por un momento se quedó aturdido por la repentina acción de ella, pero al verla tan de cerca, observo sus hermosos ojos perlas destellar un intenso brillo junto con un ligero sonrojo que adornaba su bello rostro. ¡Una verdadera belleza con ternura ante sus ojos!

Hinata estaba viendo el resultado de su éxito. Decidió pasar al siguiente, tomando la mano de Naruto y dirigirlo a su pecho derecho provocando un ligero gemido.

Naruto no podía creer lo que sucedía. Su amada novia lo quería tentar con su cuerpo, incluso teniendo el valor de incitarlo a tocar sus grandes atributos que varios hombres de la oficina ansiaban tener su misma suerte. No sabiendo el motivo de su cambio decidió no desperdiciar esta oportunidad, lo apretó de manera leve ganándose un corto gemido. Al principio creyó haberla lastimado pero esto se desmintió tras sentir sus dulces labios aprisionado los suyos, Hinata se acomodó en su regazo para mayor comodidad y no tardo en sentir el bulto de abajo rozando su estómago.

Una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujó en sus labios.

—V-veo que estás muy animado, Naruto-kun.

—Es imposible no estarlo, y más si mi linda novia me está permitiendo acariciar sus preciosos pechos de una manera provocativa. ¿Acaso me estás seduciendo por alguna razón?

—P-puede ser.

Cerca de una puerta donde conducía el baño de este cuarto. Sakura, vistiendo con una bata blanca, miró orgullosa todo el esfuerzo que Hinata estaba haciendo gracias a sus sabios consejos de mujer.

Diez minutos después, la pareja se encontraba acostada en la cama solo llevando puesta sus prendas íntimas. Naruto la besaba con pasión por su cuello ocasionando que el cuerpo de Hinata se estremezca.

—C-creo que ha llegado el momento... e-en que haga algo a-a-ahí abajo, Naruto-kun —le señaló tímidamente su boxer.

—¡¿Estás segura de eso?!

—P-p-por supuesto que sí.

De inmediato Hinata se movió un poco para abajo y entonces adentro una de sus manos en el interior del boxer, el miembro erecto de Naruto comenzó a temblar por el tacto, cuando le quito dicha prenda íntima le hizo un handjob.

Naruto reaccionó agitado, su cabeza se puso hacia atrás donde estaba la almohada.

—¿Desde cuándo has aprendido a hacer eso, Hinata-chan?

—He practicado algunas cosas en estos días —le respondió. A continuación se quitó su sostén revelando sus deliciosos senos que volvía loco a su pareja—. Ahora te mostraré que más he aprendido, Naruto-kun. Espero poder hacer que lo disfrutes mucho.

Hundió el pene de Naruto entre sus pechos haciéndole una rusa. La sensación de aquellas dos masas aplastando su miembro fue gratificante y excitante.

El calor que generó la atmósfera de la habitación aumentaba a cada segundo, ahora Hinata de manera tímida le daba unas cuantas lamidas con su lengua alrededor de la punta de la glande mientras sus manos se encargaban de estimular sus testículos con cierta delicadeza.

Se podía escuchar la voz ronca de Naruto por el glorioso momento íntimo que compartía con su pareja, a lo cual ella volvió a su trabajo con sus pechos moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo.

No podía creer que ella supiera esas técnicas tan pervertidas, pero su mente poco a poco se nublaba debido al placer. Hinata miró el poco esperma que salía de su pene y le dio una probada, amargo, eso fue lo que sintió, aunque extrañamente le incitó a aumentar la velocidad de sus manos haciendo que sus pechos hicieran sonidos obscenos.

—P-puedo sentir como tu pene palpita entre mis pechos, ¿estás a punto de correrte, cierto? ¡Vamos Naruto-kun, libéralo ya!

Naruto no pudo contenerse y llego a su orgasmo. Antes de eso, Hinata atrapó su pene con su boca recibiendo la descarga de su semen, enseguida se lo tragó para volver a probar ese raro sabor dejando escapar los restos en sus enormes pechos.

La mirada del Uzumaki se enfocó al observar como Hinata lamía sus pechos con su lengua para limpiarse de su propio semen que se escurrió de su boca, eso le provocó una nueva erección por la tremenda escena erótica que estaba viviendo.

—Eres tan sensual estando de esa manera, Hinata-chan —la halagó.

—¿Estás seguro, Naruto-kun? No quieres probar otra cosa que no solo sea mirarme —le dijo con una voz provocativa, deslizando sus bragas blancas hasta caer lentamente en el suelo mostrando su vagina, depilada y rosada. Luego le dijo que se hiciera a un lado y se recostó en la cama abriendo sus piernas, revelando que estaba totalmente mojada—. Quiero tenerlo adentro, Naruto-kun. ¡Por favor, hazme tuya!

—Oh, claro, mi querida Hinata-chan. Ya estoy muy ansioso de poder sentir tu maravilloso cuerpo —Naruto se masturbo para tenerlo duro y largo, después se colocó entre sus piernas y lo guio en su entrada. Pero antes deposito sus dedos para notar si estaba lubricada, tras verificarlo de una se adentró en su interior.

Un fuerte grito salió de los labios de Hinata. El miembro de su novio recorría sus paredes vaginales con profundidad, pero se sentía muy contenta de poder tenerlo adentro.

Ambos experimentaron la exquisita sensación de sus sexos unidos.

Naruto fue el que inició el vaivén apoyando sus manos sobre la cama para ganar equilibrio en sus movimientos, presionando su cuerpo contra la de Hinata, admirando con perversión sus grandes senos que se agitaban. Hinata mantenía los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la reciente excitación de su entrepierna, inesperadamente, colocó sus manos en su espalda empezando a arañarlo.

El Uzumaki no demoro en correrse en el interior de Hinata, quien se sintió algo decepcionada por no llegar todavía a su clímax.

—Ahh, eso fue fantástico, Hinata-chan —le dijo agotado y satisfecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento por el ejercicio hecho.

—Esto... Sí... —le respondió desanimada, aunque su pareja no pareció notarlo. Ella aún seguía caliente, queriendo sentir su grueso pene dentro de su vagina.

Sakura, observando todo, decidió que era hora de actuar saliendo de su escondite. Hinata no reaccionó tan sorpresiva como Naruto, quien de la vergüenza escondió su miembro con sus manos ante la presencia de la Haruno.

—¡¿S-Sakura-chan?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una traviesa sonrisa se mostró en la joven de cabello rosado, dando pequeños pasos en el cuarto y mirando el tremendo desastre que hicieron desde ropa tirada en cualquier sitio hasta el desorden de las cosas de su amiga. Respiro hondo oliendo un aroma muy conocido por ella, el aroma del sexo, después se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de piernas.

—Vaya, chicos. Sus gritos se podían escuchar hasta el otro vecindario —dijo pícaramente. No tardo en observar la expresión de insatisfacción de Hinata—. ¡Oye Naruto!

—¿Q-qué ocurre ahora?

—Sufres de eyaculación precoz.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, por alguna razón se sintió ofendido ante tal insinuación.

—¡C-claro que no! Yo no sufro de eyacula... Lo que sea.

Sakura, sin poder contenerse más, soltó unas carcajadas provocando el enojo del rubio.

—Si eso es cierto. ¿Cómo explicas que Hinata se encuentre insatisfecha sexualmente?

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —Sakura no respondió a su duda, pasando a ver a su novia que de repente volteó su mirada cuando la observo—. Es cierto lo que dice, Hinata-chan. ¿Te sientes insatisfecha sexualmente conmigo?

—Yo... Yo... ¡Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun!

—Hinata-chan —no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Acaso era tan poco hombre para ella?

—Sabes Naruto —habló Sakura—. Hinata me contó sobre su experiencia sexual, y comprendí que el problema recae en tu rendimiento en la cama —miró al rubio arquear una ceja—. Por eso he decidido en unirme a ustedes para echarles una pequeña mano.

—¡¿Queeeé?! —el chico abrió los ojos, impactado. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿le estaba proponiendo que también tuviera sexo con ella? Realmente sonaba como una buena oferta, pero estaba mal—. No puedo hacerlo, Sakura-chan. ¡Yo amo a Hinata-chan! No puedo traicionarla de esa forma.

Pero antes que la Haruno respondiera, Hinata se le adelantó.

—No te preocupes por eso, Naruto-kun. Yo misma le propuse esa idea.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

—Desde que empezamos nuestra relación íntima fue algo maravilloso y nuevo para mí, ya que no me importaba mucho los minutos que duraban. Pero con el pasar de las semanas nuestras caricias eran escasas, sólo terminando en un orgasmo rápido. Yo quería más... quería seguir teniendo sexo contigo hasta llegar el amanecer, mas no contaba con el valor suficiente para decírtelo a la cara. Así que le hablé a Sakura-san de lo nuestro, fue ahí cuando me recomendó aquella loca idea y yo lo acepté aun sabiendo de las consecuencias que podría conllevar —la Hyuga estaba a punto de romper en llanto—. Naruto-kun, entenderé si quieres terminar conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que lo hice por ambos.

De repente ella sintió el abrazo cálido de su amado.

—Lo lamento, Hinata-chan. Nunca me hubiera percatado de lo mucho que ocultabas tu insatisfacción sexual conmigo. Yo, ¡realmente no debería merecerte! He sido egoísta al no comprender tu verdadero sentir. Lo siento —luego miró a la de pelo rosado—. Está bien, Sakura-chan. ¡Acepto tu oferta!

—Tranquilo Naruto. Sólo es sexo nada más. Yo jamás traicionaría la confianza de mi mejor amiga, además no tengo motivos para interponerme en su relación. ¿O acaso creíste que estaba enamorada de ti? —empujó a Naruto para que cayera a la cama, Hinata se hizo a un lado para no interrumpir—. Bien, ahora como empezamos con esto... ¡Ya sé!

Sakura se levantó por un momento y se retiró la bata blanca, revelando que no traía nada puesto. El Uzumaki se quedó viendo su cuerpo bien cuidado y formado, en especial con su delantera, ese jugoso trasero redondo y con forma de durazno ocasiono que su miembro tuviera una erección.

—¡Vaya! Te has excitado tan rápido por verme desnuda —no pudo ocultar una risita, recostándose encima de él. Sus cuerpos estaban muy apegados mientras ella puso su mano derecha en su pene—. Espero que te guste mucho, "Naruto-kun".

Comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente provocando una oleada de placer en el rubio, que hundía su cuerpo para darle más libertad de seguir con su labor. Sakura aprovecho en usar su boca para estimular sus testículos, sonreía victoriosa por verlo satisfecho con su felación. Un corto tiempo después, ella detuvo su masaje para arrastrar su cuerpo hacia atrás y volviendo a estimularlo con su mano.

El cuerpo de Naruto se tensaba por sentir la respiración de la Haruno en su miembro. Pero, sin saber lo que ocurriría, soltó un ronco gemido cuando la lengua de Sakura estuvo lamiendo la punta como si fuera un dulce. No podía describir lo increíble que se sentía, hasta que finalmente ella se lo metió todo su miembro en su boca.

Hinata pudo contemplar el sexo oral que le hacía su amiga a su novio, incluso siendo mejor que el suyo. El ambiente lucía lleno de pasión entre los amantes, que no se contuvo en posar sus propios dedos en su intimidad para estimularse ella misma.

De pronto Naruto sintió una corriente eléctrica que invadía todo su cuerpo, sabía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento debido a la mamada que le estaba haciendo. Fue entonces ahí que Sakura detuvo sus movimientos sacando su miembro de su boca.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —no pudo ocultar su enojo por estar cerca de su orgasmo.

En eso, Sakura recorrió con sus dedos su torso hasta llegar a sus labios.

—No sería divertido si lo terminamos tan pronto, ¿no le crees así, Naruto? Apenas comenzamos con nuestro pequeño entretenimiento, además puedo hacerte mejores cosas para satisfacerte que no solo sea mi boca —alzó un poco su cuerpo para alinearse a él sintiendo como sus intimidades se rozaban. Los sonidos roncos de Naruto eran un verdadero gozo para ella, que usando su mano, sujeto su pene deslizando hacia su mojada entrada gracias a sus fluidos. Pero antes de hacerlo ingresar lo lubrico por completo, después dejo que la punta entrada en su interior—. Acá empieza lo bueno.

Sakura dejó caer su cuerpo haciendo que todo el pene de Naruto se adentrada por completo en su interior. Lo sentía tan bien, tan justo y ardiente, moviendo sus caderas para un vaivén.

El Uzumaki estuvo aliviado de que ella no fuera virgen, ya que deseaba liberar sus más bajos instintos ante la fiera de ojos verdes. Apoyando sus manos en su suave y firme trasero, lo manoseaba a su antojo dando unos ligeros apretones.

— _"Oh, Sakura-chan, eres increíble. Tu culo es muy sexy"_ —pensó él.

Hinata tenía la respiración agitada y su cuerpo ardía por dentro. Se dio cuenta que sus dedos ya no le complacían sexualmente, quería, no, ansiaba el pene de Naruto, incluso que él la perforada todo su interior tal como sucedía con su afortunada amiga.

—Sakura-san ha hecho un buen trabajo. Nunca había visto a Naruto-kun con esos ojos llenos de lujuria y deseo pasional —murmuró.

Tenía muchas ganas de unirse, hasta la idea no le parecía tan mala ya que ayudaría a mejorar más el rendimiento de su novio. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa, sus mejillas enrojecieron por imaginar a los tres compartiendo la misma cama, e incluso negó esa idea por ser demasiado indecente. Sin embargo, la razón de que su mejor amiga estuviera teniendo sexo con su pareja ya era de por sí muy indecente y poco moral.

— _Solo por esta vez Hinata. ¿Qué tal malo puede resultar un trío?_ —se animó a sí misma.

—Quiero que te pongas en cuatro, Sakura-chan —le ordeno Naruto mientras la penetraba con mayor intensidad.

La nombrada se sobresaltó por aquella idea, jamás en su vida había probado esa posición, pero viniendo de Naruto no fue una gran sorpresa. Desde que Hinata se lo presentó, dedujo a la primera que era un pervertido a escondidas, y más por notar como este miraba los grandes pechos de su amiga de forma disimulada. Sonrió de forma juguetona. Si él quería hacer realidad su fantasía anhelada, entonces ella se lo cumpliría sin rechistar. Sabía perfectamente que Hinata nunca haría tal cosa, porque lo más seguro es que moriría de la vergüenza de solo imaginarlo.

—De acuerdo, Naruto. ¡Cumpliré con tu fetiche! Solo asegúrate de hacerme llegar a mi orgasmo, o si no te caerá una gran paliza de mi parte —eso último fue amenazante.

Enseguida Sakura retiró el pene de Naruto de su interior, luego se colocó en la posición de perro que tanto deseaba. Ella pudo sentir como él rozaba su intimidad, como una maniobra excelente, ya que sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

—Eres un bastardo muy hábil... Ya deja de torturarme y métemelo de una maldita vez —su orgullo quedó arruinado por su insistencia. Nunca se esperó que su cuerpo sucumbiera de esa manera, ni siquiera que se volviera una adicta a su pene.

Naruto dio una sonrisa vengativa, le devolvió el favor de aquella vez. Para su sorpresa, Hinata se coló en la cama estando cerca de él.

—Yo también... ¡Quiero tener sexo con ambos! —y lo besó con desesperación, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad bocal del muchacho que mantenía los ojos abiertos, más se dejó corresponder haciendo que su lengua se entrelazada con la de ella para terminar en un beso francés. Luego se separaron por la falta de aire—. N-Naruto-kun...

—Hinata-chan...

—Oigan, par de tortolos. No quisiera interrumpir con sus miradas tan acarameladas, pero ¿acaso se olvidaron de mí? —la de ojos esmeraldas frunció el ceño, muy enojada. En especial con el rubio que se le olvido que aún tenía su pene dentro de su vagina, dejándola toda caliente.

Naruto, sin decir nada, retomó su cometido penetrándola de una. Su miembro ingreso en los labios vaginales de Sakura, que gemía por las oleadas de placer. La experiencia de tener a una chica de esta forma, le hizo que la embistiera con más fuerza, apoyándose entre sus nalgas. Dio un movimiento bien firme llegando a chocar con su útero, Sakura apretó con fuerza las sábanas por los constantes choques en su interior.

—¡Más rápido, Naruto! ¡Estoy a punto de correrme! —demandó ella.

Haciendo caso a su petición. Naruto aumentó sus embestidas causándole grandes espasmos a su delicado y sudoroso cuerpo.

Sakura nunca creyó que él fuera tan vigoroso porque sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron, dando el apoyo necesario para que estuviera en su límite. Sintió varios golpes calientes en su útero, Naruto se corrió con mucha fuerza, dejando salir todos sus deseos eróticos en su cuerpo. Retirando su miembro, el cuerpo de la Haruno cayó debido al cansancio mientras su vagina chorreaba gran cantidad de semen.

A pesar del reciente orgasmo generado en ambos. Naruto aún tenía su pene bien erecto, queriendo seguir con la pasión.

—Naruto-kun... —dijo Hinata con una melodiosa voz.

El rubio de ojos zafiros pudo observar a su novia arrodillada cerca de la cama y meneando la cola, incitándolo, a lo cual no lo desaprovecho colocando su cara en sus muslos. Luego deposito dos dedos para acariciar su clítoris con fiereza, queriendo que sus fluidos salieran pronto. No tardo en hundirlo en su interior, provocando que Hinata lanzara un sonoro grito.

Una vez que la tuvo lista, la penetró de inmediato hasta entrar al fondo de ella. A comparación con la vagina de Sakura que era muy acogedor y apretado, la de Hinata podía entrar con más facilidad para explorar todo su interior.

Hinata estuvo complacida por la nueva experiencia placentera que vivía con esta posición, este tipo de cosas fue lo que quiso probar. Sin previo aviso, gimió con mayor fuerza debido a que su novio se apodero de sus senos, apretando sus pezones en círculos mientras se apoyaba en su espalda. Queriendo ayudar, ella movió su trasero para sincronizarse con sus embestidas recreando un ritmo salvaje, luego sus caderas se movieron a voluntad propia.

Naruto se perdía en un mar de lujuria mientras sujetaba los hombros de la Hyuga, logrando así, aumentar el movimiento de sus embates.

—¡N-Naruto-kun!

—¡Hinata-chan!

El ritmo fue rápido y violento, casi no pudiendo detenerse por el frenesí del momento.

Los pechos de Hinata estaba bailando mediante el bombeó y sus caderas chocando con fuerza con el duro pene de su amado. Sus cuerpos ya no les respondían, su velocidad era tan intensa que incluso la misma cama temblaba, sabían que estaba por venir pero no podían advertirlo a tiempo. Solo deseaban hacerlo con locura. Aferrándose mutuamente, apretaron los dientes y repitieron el nombre del otro sin cesar hasta que el más fuerte y placentero de los orgasmos llegó.

Hinata solo grito de placer sintiendo nuevamente como la sustancia pegajosa y ardiente entraba por su cuerpo, desbordándola sin remedio. Tanto que un poco de ese semen salió de su vagina y se derramó en la cama. Naruto cayó sobre ella, no sin antes besarse un poco mientras sus corazones volvían a la normalidad lentamente.

Ambos lucían muy contentos por satisfacer sus profundos deseos.

—Muchas gracias Naruto-kun. Ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida.

—Te equivocas. Yo debería agradecerte, Hinata-chan —mostró una sonrisa optimista—. A pesar de que me ocultabas los hechos de tu frustración sexual, tú quisiste evitar herirme y por eso estuviste callada hasta ahora. Es por eso que me siento muy afortunado de tenerte como mi novia.

Los ojos de Hinata emitieron un brillo intenso. Aquella escena romántica era el ambiente perfecto, pero una voz muy conocida para ambos los interrumpió.

—¡Wow! Nunca en mi vida he escuchado tantas palabras cursis, en serio ya deberían casarse pronto —Sakura observo muy divertida la manera en que ambos se sonrojaron por su comentario. Entonces miró al rubio con seriedad—. Naruto. Recuerdas cuando estuvimos teniendo sexo hace unos minutos.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero ¿por qué lo preguntas ahora?

—Pues deberías saber que te corriste adentro de mí —comenzó a acariciar su vientre, alarmando en grande al Uzumaki—. Si salgo embarazada por tu culpa tendrás que llevar la responsabilidad de cuidar a nuestro hijo.

La cara de Naruto se puso pálida, jamás se percató de ese detalle tan importante. Incluso se maldijo por haberse dejado llevar por las hormonas. Ahora, solo quedaba afrontar el hecho como todo un hombre si Sakura salía embarazada.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan! Prometo hacerme responsable de todo, hasta cuidaré a ese pequeño que no tiene la culpa de mis errores.

—Ah, Naruto-kun...

Sakura no contener su seriedad y comenzó a reírse sin parar.

—Ay, Naruto. Eres tan inocente que no te diste cuenta de mi broma. ¿Acaso creíste que no sabría de las consecuencias tras ofrecerme a ti voluntariamente? —le dijo aún con risas, viendo como Naruto no pudo ocultar su vergüenza debido a que pareció un completo idiota—. Desde un comienzo me había tomado la pastilla antes de hacerlo contigo, incluso Hinata sabía de ese pequeño detalle.

—Lo lamento mucho, Naruto-kun —habló Hinata, nerviosa—. Estaba a punto de decírtelo, pero...

Sin esperarse, Naruto las sostuvo entre sus fuertes brazos teniendo una mirada maliciosa que incómodo a ambas féminas.

—Así que fue una broma, ¿eh? —las chicas pudieron ver su mirada hambrienta de sexo—. Entonces eso significa que podemos continuar con nuestra diversión hasta el anochecer, después de todo, ustedes se tomaron esa pastilla milagrosa para evitar embarazarse.

Las cubrió entre las sábanas mientras la perversión volvía a la acción, haciendo que las chicas gimieran con tal fuerza que se oyó en toda la habitación. Este día, Naruto aprovecharía al máximo en poseer el cuerpo de sus presas y obligarlas a decir su nombre entre sus constantes gritos.

Desde aquel momento los tres experimentaron una nueva faceta en su vida sexual, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de repetirlo para otra ocasión.

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Y aquí terminamos con esta historia representada con mis tres personajes favoritos de la franquicia. Cambiando de tema, este mismo mes de Marzo ha finalizado el anime de Naruto Shippuden, y me siento contento de verlo acabar que hasta me pone nostálgico de solo recordar cada episodio. Pero bueno, las grandes historias deben tener un final, además que me siento emocionado por verme la nueva serie protagonizada por Bolt (Boruto).

He pensado en crearme nuevos fanfics del nuevo anime muy pronto, y claro, será con los nuevos personajes de la nueva generación.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes, lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
